¿Quien es el culpable? O El santa secreto de Tori
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Regalarse cosas entre amigos...¿Qué puede salir mal?


Correr por siempre.

…,...,Tori P.o.v:

Debo escapar. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Jade? Crei que ya nos llevamos bien. ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

¡La caja negra! Me esconder ahí, y recuperare algo de fuerzas. ¡Cerrado!

-Lo siento Tori, no esta vez.

Es Beck quien me habla.

-Beck... ¿Tú estas en esto?

\- Es por tu bien.

Me alejo de Beck. Sigo corriendo.

¡ Lo tengo! El armario del conserje. Sí , es un buen lugar. Por alguna razón es el ultimo donde buscamos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cerrado también!

-Mala elección,chica.-Se burla Rex.

-¡Rex! ¡Robie!

-Has escapado por mucho tiempo Tori. Debes ser honesta.-Aconseja Robie.

-¡No escuchare eso viniendo de ti!

-Tu-che.

-Robie tiene razón . Hasta a mi me da pena tu situación. Hasle frente. ¡Se un hombre!- ¿Me anima Rex?

-¡Soy una chica!- Reclamo.

-¡Oh! Entonces esta frita.

Rex empieza a reír, Robie sólo niega con la cabeza. Yo sigo corriendo.

Ok, aun puedo ir a la azotea , y...Saltar desde ahí. No...Jede me espera en las escaleras.

-Nop.- Es todo lo que dice Y se que no huiré por ahí.

-Ten piedad. Suplico desesperada.

-Déjame pensarlo. Mmm...- Pone un dedo en sus labios. ¿Tengo esperanzas?-...Ok. ¡Nop!-Tenia que ser.

Al fin encuentro una puerta abierta. La oficina de Lein. Llamo a Andre. El siempre me ha ayudado, puedo contar con el, no me decepcionara.

-Contesta, contesta, contesta.

-¿Hola?

-¡Andre! Gracias a dios. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-De acuerdo...¿Donde estas?

-En la oficina de Lane.

-Esta en la oficina de …- Le escucho susurrar.

-¿Andre?

-Lo siento Tori, es por tu bien.

-¿Tú también, Andre?-Me cuelga.

Quiero Salir de aquí, pero algo bloquea la puerta.

Tori, no puedes correr por siempre.

-¡¿Trina?! ¡Trina! ¡Déjame salir!-Grito.

-Es por tu bien.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?!

Golpeo la puerta , grito, e implora para que Trina me deja salir, pero ella no sede. Escucho entonces cómo saluda a Cat. ¡Se acabo! No tengo a donde correr... Tal vez si me escondo bajo el escritorio,a Cat se le olvide que me busca cundo no me vea. Después de todo, se trata de Cat. Mi ultima oportunidad. Me escondo. Rezo: Por favor vete, por favor vete. Escucho los pasos de Cat acercándose. ¡Por favor vete por favor vete por fava...! Es el final; ella asoma su cabeza. Tengo miedo, estoy helada. ¿Por qué lo dijiste Jade? ¿Por qué?

Ø

La bomba.

Tori había convencido a sus amigos de hacer santa secreto. Consiguió que Sikowitz accediera a abrirles un salón después de clases. Todos esperaban a Cat. Tori miraba la pila de regalos. No lograba entender cómo fue que le tocó la persona más difícil de complacer; Jade. Suspiró cansada. Tori quería que le tocara Cat... Pues gustaba de la pelirroja; era muy linda, la adoraba. Quizás en el momento apropiado, se le confesaría. Ser su santa secreto le habría dado muchos puntos con Cat...Pero no, la vida decidió que tendría que ser el santa de Jade. Tal vez aun tenia la oportunidad de que Cat fuera su santa. Tori amaría lo que Cat le regalara...

-Holis- Dijo Cat entrando por la puerta. Llevaba un sombreo de punta, cubierto con detalles navideños. El sombrero arrancó el muérdago colgado en la entrada.-¡Jade!- Jade iba a abrazar a la chica oscura, pero se detuvo.-Mira, muérdago- señaló.

-Ya lo note.- Contestó Jade con calma.

Tori volteó para ver la escena con recelo. ¡Jade besó a a Cat en los labios cómo si nada! No era justo. Jade sabia que Tori sentía algo por Cat. ¿Entonces por qué la besó tan descaradamente frente a ella?

Cat se rió , y fue a saludar a Beck. Jade se acercó a Tori al notar cómo la miraba molesta.

-Ey Vega. ¿Cual es el problema?

-Tú sabes bien cual es el problema.- Contestó Tori molesta.

-¿Es por el beso?- Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Ella ni siquiera te gusta de esa manera!- Susurró.

-¿Y?

-...

-¿Qué? Ya te lo dije antes; Cat es una mascota. No veo ningún problema en querer mucho a una mascota, o que sea tu amiga, o besarla; independientemente de su genero. Ni siquiera es molesto que este besando a Beck.- Señaló. Tori se sintió enfadada.-¿La gran vega esta celosa?

-...- Tori trataba de mantener la calma,pero.-...¡No! ¡A trina No! ¡Argh!-Cat se besaba con Trina.

-Debes estarlo pasando muy mal. ¿He?

-Sí.

-Yay. Tranquila,Cat viene para acá. Seguro que te saluda.

¡Un beso de Cat sólo para Tori! Eso le aria el dia...o dos...¡Qué rayos! ¡El resto del año!

-Muy bien Cat, tomare esto-Dijo Sikowitz, quitándole el sombreo.-Seria muy problemático si sigues de esa manera.

"¿Por qué cruel destino?" Pensó Tori.

-Que pena. -Se burló Jade

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. Es tiempo de abrir los regalos. Jade, empieza.

Jade abrió su regalo; Joyeria.

-...Esto es de Vega. Predecible.

-Lo siento si soy muy obvia.- Se defendió Tori.

-Tranquila.- Jade le arrojó su regalo a Tori.-Feliz navidad, Vega.

-Feliz navidad, Jade.

Tori abrió su regalo. Sólo había un nota escrita por computadora: " Yo comenzaría a correr si fuera tú.

-...No entiendo.

-Feliz navidad, Vega.-Repitió Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Oh no!- ¡Cat! Le gustas a Tori.-Gritó.

Cat, que estaba hablando con Andre, se volteó despacio.

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Le gustas a …

Tori no termino de escuchar. Estaba huyendo. No estaba lista para eso. Seguro Cat la rechazaba. Jade se paso esta vez.

Tori trataba de escapar, mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer eso.

Ø

Cat. P.o.v...

Llego un poco tarde a la fiesta. Doy un saludo general cuando antes de acercarme a Jade para abrasarla. ¡Oh! Hay muérdago. Le muestro a Jade. Debemos besarnos, Jade es quien empieza.

Me gustan los besos de Jade. Fueron los primeros que probé. Siempre son muy agradables y suaves, también fríos; pero un frío agradable.

Siento un aroma agradable, me recuerda al labial que se ponía cuando le pedí que me enseñara a besar...¿Sera? Lamo un poco los labios de Jade. ¡Mmm! Manzana. ¡Sí es ! ¡Sí es! ¡Sí es! Se puso el labial comestible. No creí que aun lo tuviera. Ojala también hubiera comido dulces, para que su aliento no estuvieran tan cargado a café .Eso aria más agradable el beso...¡Oh dios! ¡Sí comió dulces! Ella siempre esta preparada, supongo que sabía que esto podía pasar. ¿Siempre ara lo mismo en navidad?

Eso es muy considerado para conmigo. Por eso la quiero. Ahora abre la boca. Me esta dejando probar. Introduzco mi lengua para lamer. Jade no mueve su lengua, dejándome moverme a mi gusto. Su lengua también es fría, y produce la la misma sensación agradable que deja comer helado. Sus besos son como el helado, je,je. Incluso tienen el mismo sabor que ese postre en este momento...¿Vainilla?...¿Avellana?... ¿Chicle?...¿Chocolate?...¿Cuanto dulce habrá comido?...Disfruto de los diferentes sabores sabores hasta que la lengua de Jade golpea suavemente a la mía. Esa es su señal para decirme que hice un buen trabajo, o que necesita respirar;supongo que es lo ultimo. Me separo de ella, llevándome un ultimo sabor conmigo; mora azul. ¡Yomi! Me rió de felicidad.

Ahora voy con Beck. Más muérdago. También lo Beso.

Me acerco a Trina. Muérdago... Se lo señalo a Trina. Ella párese incomoda al principio, pero después de fijarse detenidamente en mi, se levanta de hombros y acepta mi beso. Trina tiene un aroma dulce...Me gustaría probar. Pero recuerdo que Jade me a dicho que podía ser incomodo para cualquiera que no fuera ella, o mi pareja, así que no lo hago. De todas maneras aun tengo algo de sabor a moras.

Aunque, a quien si me gustaría besar,sin importar que tuviera dulce, o no; es a Tori. Quiero mucho a Tori,y pienso que ella también me quiere de esa manera. Tal vez si la besara se resolvería todo. Si estoy malinterpretando las cosas, me disculpo y ya. Espero que Tori también tenga muérdago. Me acerco a ella, pero Sikowitz me detiene un momento. Cuando llego junto a Tori, descubro que no hay muérdago. Ouu...No siempre se puede. Tal vez tenga otra oportunidad luego. Por ahora...¡Ya estamos abriendo nuestros regalos! Apuesto a que a Beck le encantara lo que le regalé. Hablando de regalos, fue difícil encontrar un regalo para Trina. Jade si que agradeció mi ayuda...Tal vez por eso se puso tan sabrosa hoy.

-¡Cat, le gustas a Tori!- Me grita Jade.

...¿Enserio?...¿Yo tenia razón?...¡Yay!...¡No!... Espera...Tal vez escuche mal.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto para asegurarme.

-Le gustas a Tori.

Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Debe haber algo que no este entendiendo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?!

-Que Tori se muere por ser tu novia.

¡Yay! Busco a Tori, pero ya no está...

-¿A donde fue Tori?

Todos salen , excepto Jade.

-Cat, Tori quiere jugar contigo. Debes buscarla. Cuando la encuentres le preguntaras si es cierto que le gustas.

-Ok.

-Entonces ella te mentira.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, así es el juego. No te dirá la verdad, hasta que le digas las palabras correctas.

-¿Y cuales son?

-Lo sabrás cuando estés con ella. ¿Lista?

-Kay-kay.

-Excelente-Jade revuelve mi cabello un poco, antes de dejarme salir a buscar a Tori.

Me encuentro con Beck. Me dice que Robie y Rex vieron a Tori. Rex me dice que le pregunte a Jade. Jade me manda con Andre. Y Andre...Andre habla por teléfono, después, me susurra que se Tori se esconde en la oficina de Lene.

Trina me abre la puerta cómo un caballero. Curioso.. Entro, pero no veo a Tori. Buscare debajo del escritorio, párese un buen lugar para esconderse.¡Éxito!Encontré a Tori. Párese asustada, muy asustada. Cuando me acerco, ella se arrincona en una esquina. Una parte de mi piensa que eso es tierno, la otra, se siente te un poco preocupada por verla temblar; quiere abrazarla y hacerla sentir protegida. Me le quedo viendo durante un rato. Ella sigue intentando huir, queriendo atravesar el metal del escritorio.

Es raro. Enserio quiero que deje de tener miedo, pero la curiosidad me gana.

-Entonces. ¿Te gusto?

Ella no me mira. Sólo se cubre el rostro.

-No Cat, no me gustas, todo fue una broma de Jade.

Que mal, sabia que no podía...¡Jade me dijo que Tori me mentiría! ¡Entonces sí le gusto!

-¿Y no quieres que sea tu novia?

-...No.

¡Quiere que seamos novias!

-¿Segura?

-...-Se pone muy roja, párese que comenzará a llorar. Es tan tierna... Creo que se cuales son las palabras correctas.

-Tú también me gustas.

-¡Perdón por enamorarme de¿...?!-Tori comenzó a llorar, pero se detuvo de pronto-¿Me repites lo que dijiste?-Pide con timidez, al fin revelando algo de su rostro.

-Dije-Sujeto sus manos para poder verla-Qué tu también me gustas. Tori dejo de hacer ruido. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos. No parase creer lo que escuchó. Bien, creo que tengo que ser yo quien aga la pregunta.-¿Tori?

-...-Mueve su cabeza a un lado.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Observo cómo sonríe antes de ponerse a llorar denuevo.

-Sí

Al fin puedo besarla, sus labios son esponjosos;cómo el pastel, o un muffin... Hay un sabor dulce que no puedo reconocer. Se que Jade me dijo que no podía hacer esto desde el principio, pero enserio sabe bien. Empiezo a saborear a Tori. Ella párese sorprendida, pero no se queja.

Besar a Tori es tan bueno cómo besar a Jade. Con la diferencia de que los besos de Tori son cálidos .

Ø

Tori P.o.v...

¿Qué es lo que haces Cat? ¡Oh dios, su lengua! ¡Oh dios!...Se siente rico... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Yo soy la pasiva! ¡Gracias chucho!

Ø

Culpa.

Sikowitz abrió su papel: "Tori". Que sorpresa.

Había estado observando a su alumna por largo rato, y se sentia mal por los pocos habenses que esta tenia con Cat. Que le tocara ser su santa secreto le presentaba una oportunidad para audarlas aterminar con esa deprimente historia.

Reunió al grupo para explicarles su plan.

-No tengo razones para ayudar a nadie, mucho menos a Vega-se quejaba Jade.

-Sí, además.¿Por qué ayudaría aTori cundo yo también necesito una oportunidad con Cat?-Dijo Robie.

Todos vieron a Robie.

-No creí que tendría que ser la voz de la razón, pero...¡No puedes decir eso, tonto!- Dijo Rex de una manera extrañamente cortés.

-¡Rex!- Se quejo Robie.

Rex suspiró.

-Mira amigo. Has tenido muchas oportunidades, y has fallado. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que te sientes antes de tener un chanse o después de fallar?

-Eheee...Sí.

-Pues bien, hemos visto a Tori. Puedo asegurarte dos cosas de ella. Primera: Sin importar cómo resulte todo, sólo podremos darle una oportunidad. Segunda: Ese sentimiento que conoces muy bien, y que es agobiante; ella lo siente tres o cuatro veces más.

-Hagámoslo- dio Robie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ok, eso convenció a Robie, pero no a mí. Sigo sin la intención de ayudar a Vega.-Intervino Jade.

-Pero no lo haces sólo por Tori, también lo haces por Cat. ¿No te gustaría verla feliz?No es un secreto, excepto para Tori, que Cat siente algo por "Vega" y ¡Aghhh!...

Jade ahorcaba aRex.

-Eso fue bajo, aun para ti, Rex... Bien hecho-Soltó a Rex.-Lo are sólo por Cat.

Que así sea.


End file.
